


Nightmares in Red

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know why I like to see Stiles suffer, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, but there's a happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there something I can help you with young man?” came a lightly accented voice. One that Stiles happened to know belonged to a rather scary blind alpha. Oh. Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never written porny stuff before and this is completely unbeta'd and poorly edited so forgive me! Criticism is much appreciated. TW for vivid description of what is ultimately non-consentual sex and the resulting trauma.

Sometimes Stiles thought that his life was just one completely unfunny cosmic joke. Why else would he be the human mascot for his best-friend-turned-werewolf and his ragtag puppy pack. It sounded awesome. It sounded soooo awesome. But after a year spent dodging Scott's murderous rampages, another year narrowly escaping death-by-douchebag-lizard, and four months rooting out a pack of bloodthirsty alpha werewolves, Stiles was well beyond disenchanted when it came to the supernatural. Rather than taking advantage of Scott's abilities to eavesdrop on private conversations and better sneak around in places they weren't supposed to be, Stiles often found himself face to face with very real and very life threatening danger. 

Much like he was right now, crammed between two storage boxes in a dark supply closet that reeked of mold and ammonia while a freaking pack of alphas wandered around like they were haunting the place. He and Scott had waited until they were sure the building was empty before breaking in to do some recon. They had painfully limited information about the pack and their purpose in beacon hills and their home base seemed like a good place to get some.

Unfortunately for them, the twins had returned much sooner than they expected and Scott had hustled him into this closet and run off to create a diversion. That was almost an hour ago. Just as he lost feeling in both of his feet, Stiles felt the buzz of an incoming text. It took a little bit of awkward fumbling to pull it out of his pocket but he was relieved to see that the message was from Scott.

from Scott:

all clr. meet u @ dereks

Finally!! Stiles booked it into the hallway and stretched his sore muscles. Scott said it was safe, but Stiles liked to err on the side of caution when it came to super strong alpha wolves, so he checked each hallway to make sure it was empty before turning into it. He was halfway to the door when he heard it. Tap, tap, tap. Stiles froze and twisted around. No one was in the hallway, but the sound was definitely getting closer. Moving as quick as he could without making noise, Stiles ran down the hallway, pulling door as he went.The first few doors were locked and Stiles was beginning to panic by the time he found an open door leading into what must have been someone’s office once upon a time. He ducked behind the desk and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat--because if he could hear it, odds were a werewolf could too--all while cursing himself for infiltrating the alpha lair without so much as a pinch of wolfsbane.

The tapping abruptly stopped and--yup, that was definitely the sound of the door opening. Oh shit. Stiles held his breath as whoever just walked in began pacing the room. The edges of his vision went black with panic when the footsteps made their way over to the desk. There was a tense pause that felt like an eternity and then the footsteps were retreating and a moment later the door clicked shut.

Relief flooded Stiles and he let out the breath he was holding. He pulled out his cellphone and was about to tap out a message to Scott when all of a sudden there was a hand around his throat dragging him up and slamming him face-first onto the desk. The phone dropped to the floor and for a moment, he just lay there, stunned.

“Is there something I can help you with young man?” came a lightly accented voice. One that Stiles happened to know belonged to a rather scary blind alpha. Oh. Shit.

“Ah, no, nope. Definitely not. You know what, I’m just a little lost so if you could point me in the direction of the exit--” Stiles cut off at the sting of claws just barely digging into the skin of his throat. Very sharp claws in a very vulnerable area and yeah, he was so screwed.

“I recognize you,” Deucalion went on completely ignoring Stiles’s rant. “You’re friends with one Scott McCall, yes? And you seem to have ties to the Hale pack. Yet here you are, all alone, a human in a den of Alphas. You are either very brave, or very stupid.”

A spark of rage ignited in his chest. Stiles was many things, but he was not stupid. And he was so sick of being treated like an ignorant child just because he didn’t sprout fur and canines once a month.

“Nice villain monologue. Did you practice in front of the mirror?” His head was dragged up and slammed back down. Stiles blinked stars out of his vision as he heard a deep chuckle above him.

“Hmm, much as you seem intent on being killed, I’d rather take this opportunity to make a statement...”

Stiles screamed as claws dug into the back of his neck above his spine. He could feel warm blood trickling down the sides of his throat and he shook with the need to runaway but the claws kept him pinned. His pants were roughly pulled down his thighs and he heard the sound of a buckle being undone and Stiles was beginning to become lightheaded. He wasn’t really sure if it was the panic or the blood loss.

“Wait, what’re you...stop, please, let me go! Nonononono please!...” Stiles was begging and he didn’t even care. Deucalion didn’t respond, but Stiles began to feel fuzzy. Suddenly, everything felt distant and unimportant and...why was he here? He tried to remember what he’s been doing but recalling thoughts felt like grasping at clouds. He felt detached from his body, barely aware of it and unsure how to coordinate his limbs or if he even should. He was pulled out of his hazy thoughts as clawed fingers ran along his jaw before pushing between his lax lip. They tasted like blood.

"Stiles..." He looked up into red eyes. Some distant part of him realized that he was now on his knees and his clothes were gone. There was an itch in his mind that suggested that something was wrong here, but when he looked at the alpha towering over him he felt overwhelmed by his desire to submit. The fingers in his mouth pushed down on his tongue and he let his mouth hang open as he continued to stare up at his alpha.

"Mind your teeth" Ducalion warned before fingers were replaced with a warm cock. Stiles tucked his lips over his teeth and tried not to gag as the man gripped his hair and fucked his face, hitting the back of his throat on every thrust. Stiles tried to focus on his task, flicking his tongue along the warm length as best he could, but he still felt too fuzzy and uncoordinated to do much more than grip deucalion’s thighs and hold his mouth open. He couldn’t really feel time passing but it must have because at some point Deucalion gripped Stiles’s hair and roughly pulled him off his dick before guiding him up and around to lay face-down ass-up over the desk.

“You smell so good like this. Calm, submissive, my very own pet. I almost want to keep you like this; truly make you mine.” Two spit-slicked fingers abruptly pushed into Stiles to the knuckle. Stiles bucked his hips against the desk to get away from the unfamiliar burn, but the feeling quickly subsided into a sense of fullness that wasn’t pleasant, but wasn’t unpleasant either. Claws pressed down along his neck and back, not breaking skin but definitely leaving marks. He felt a warmth in his belly at the thought of bearing the marks of his alpha.

“Good boy. Now relax,” Deucalion purred as he pumped and scissored his fingers before adding a third. Stiles smiled at the praise and went as lax as he could. He couldn’t tell how much time passed before the fingers were gone and a blunt heat pushed against his entrance. Deucalion pushed in slowly, allowing Stiles to adjust but it still hurt like he was being torn apart from the inside. Desperately wanting to pull away but wanting to please Deucalion even more, Stiles held himself in position over the desk.

When he was fully seated, Deucalion paused and leaned his weight over Stiles, pushing the breath out of him.

“You feel so good, letting me in so easily. Like you were made to be fucked open like a good little bitch. I can only imagine the face Derek will make when he realizes I got to do this first.” Stiles’s attention caught on “Derek” and he felt that this was important; something he should know. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t break the haze in his head and he forgot all about it when Deucalion growled before pushing himself up and thrusting into Stiles with abandon.

It hurt, and he couldn’t help making little punched out noises and whimpers that were almost drowned out by the sound of smacking flesh. Deucalion didn’t seem to care either way, fucking into him for a few more minutes before his hips stuttered and he released deep inside of him. Deucalion panted over him for a moment before pulling out and fixing the clothes he hadn’t even bothered to remove. Stiles just lay where he was, face down, legs spread, dick hard and dripping despite the pain. When Deucalion noticed he grinned.

“Well, go ahead. Take care of yourself”

As if he’d only been waiting for the command Stiles let himself sink to the floor and moaned as he finally gripped his neglected cock and stroked as fast as he could. It wasn’t long before he was close to the edge. It was then that he noticed the slick feeling of Deucalion’s cum slipping out of his asshole and puddling underneath him. He moaned again, long and needy. He must have closed his eyes at some point because he opened them at the feel of fingers stroking down his neck.

“Now Stiles, come for me.” Deucalion ordered and Stiles did. When he was able to come down from the white-out pleasure high, Stiles felt a little bit more clear headed. He also felt much more afraid of the intense red eyes trained on him and he knew he wasn’t supposed to be here.

“Wha..” Stiles started but was cut off by claws digging into the back of his neck. He screamed and the edges of his vision gradually became dark. He heard Deucalion mutter “until next time” before everything went dark.

Stiles woke up in his bed. The house was silent and the low, warm light filtering through the window indicated that the sun was just setting. He blinked up at the ceiling a few times before the memories came rushing back. Going to the bank, being alone, running into Deucalion...the rest was hazy and disjointed, but he could recall enough to realize that he was no longer a virgin. And that was something. ‘Raped by a blind alpha wolf twice his age’ was not the way he had seen his devirginization going. He didn’t feel particularly upset about it, but then again, he was also 100% sure that he was in shock.  
Not knowing where to go --because hell no he was not going to Scott with this. He just could not handle that right now-- but knowing he had to go somewhere, Stiles grabbed his keys and rushed into his jeep. He was already at the edge of the driveway before he realized he had driven to the old Hale house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the aftermath. I wrote this a few different ways before deciding how this needed to happen, but in the end I like the way it came out. As always, criticism and comments are welcome :)

     He didn't know how long he sat there, his back to the wall not even five steps from the front door. His mind was strangely calm. It was almost as if there were so many thoughts and emotions vying for his attention that even his overactive brain couldn't handle it all, choosing instead to shut down completely.

     Stiles felt empty and untethered, like he didn't quite fit in his own body anymore. He stared at the charred staircase across the room, not really seeing it at all.

     The hum of an engine grabbed his attention and more time must have passed than he thought because the only light filtering into the dilapidated house came from the headlights of whoever just parked outside.

     Stiles wasn't worried, though he suspected he should be. He couldn't feel much of anything, really. Logically, he knew that he was probably in shock but couldn't muster the energy to care.

     The door opened and Stiles watched Derek step into the house and scan the room as if he were looking for something. Stiles said nothing, even as Derek walked toward what probably used to be the kitchen. At the archway he paused and inhaled deeply before sharply spinning around and meeting Stiles's eyes.

     Stiles held his gaze but said nothing and made no move to get up.

     Frowning, Derek stepped closer and took another deep breath which ended in a quiet gasp. He looked shocked, then furious, his eyes flashing red and nails growing sharp and deadly.

     Panic flared in Stiles's chest and he curled in on himself before he even realized how ridiculous it was to be afraid of Derek Hale. The man had a loud bark and liked to threaten Stiles with bodily harm, but it had become more of a routine for them than anything else. After all the shit they'd been through with his psycho uncle and the kanama and now the alphas, Stiles trusted Derek with his life.

     Which was why he forced himself to glance back up through his lashes to find Derek completely human once more, his face it's normal expressionless mask. The sight of green eyes had his entire body relaxing back against the wall. His heart was still pounding in his chest, but he didn't look away.

     After a moment, Derek walked up to Stiles, but didn't break the silence. Instead, he sat down against the wall so close to Stiles that their shoulders were touching. He took out his phone and sent off a quick text before pocketing it and staring up at the ceiling.

     After a few tense seconds passed, Stiles relaxed and shifted his gaze from Derek's still form to the broken floorboard at his feet. He felt a hand grab his and he looked back at Derek who was still looking at the ceiling.

     "Do you want to talk about it?"

     Stiles didn't say anything, didn't know what _to_ say.

     When he didn't get a response, Derek tilted his head so that he could meet Stiles's eyes. Stiles searched his face, but there was no pity there, just patience and maybe a little bit of understanding. 

     All at once, Stiles felt the shame and fear and anger bubble up until he felt like he would burst. His view of Derek blurred and suddenly there were arms tight around him. 

     It was like a dam breaking. Stiles clung to the back of Derek's shirt--likely stretching the material beyond salvation--and sobbed into the crook of his neck. 

      Once he started, he just couldn't stop. He sobbed, loud and messy, and shook with it all, but Derek made no move to pull away. Instead he dragged Stiles half onto his lap and held him even tighter, rubbing circles on his back and making soothing noises that sounded more animal than human. 

     They stayed like that long after his tears stopped flowing. Neither of them spoke but the silence felt comfotable, safe. 

     Stiles fell asleep in Derek's arms, feeling present in his body for the first time since he woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to visit [my tumblr](http://xodanielleox.tumblr.com/) and say hi! I reblog random stuff and a lot of teen wolf and I always like to find new fandom blogs to follow :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally some fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anyone who enjoyed this. I had fun writing it and I may do a oneshot later for the first time Derek and Stiles try to get intimate, but who knows. Let me know if you're interested or if there's something else you wanted to see. As always, this is unbeta'd ergo any comments or criticism is much appreciated. :)

When Stiles woke up, he found himself in the passenger seat of his jeep. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his legs as far as he could manage, eyeing the alpha behind the wheel.  "Hurt my baby and I'll rub wolfsbane onto all your underwear."

 

And wow, was that his voice? He sounded like an old smoker with a frog in his throat. He felt like one too, now that he calmed down enough to notice the aches in his body (that he was _not_ going to think about) and the rotten taste in his mouth (which he was also most definitely _not_ _going to think about_ ).

 

Derek raised an eyebrow but didn’t take his eyes from the road.

 

“It’s not an effective plan if you tell me about it you know…”

 

Stiles felt his lips pull up into a small smile as he replied, “Of course. I’d wait until you’d least expect it. You can’t keep buying new underwear either because at some point you’re gonna go broke and the Stiles will be there to have his revenge!”

 

Derek donned what Stiles liked to refer to as ‘Alpha Smirk #2.’

 

“Right. How about I just don’t fuck up your car, ok?”

 

“Fair enough,” Stiles cleared his throat and rested his head against the window. His throat was dry and sore and his head throbbed from all the crying he did. He resolved to leave the conversation up to Derek for the rest of the trip, which meant they rode in silence.

 

The cruiser wasn’t in the driveway when they pulled up – _thank God!—_ so at least he didn’t have to worry about lying to his dad again or coming up with a plausible excuse as to why he was getting a ride in his own car from an ex-con that he himself had testified against.

 

As soon as the engine turned off, Derek was out of the car. Before Stiles could even finish unbuckling his belt, Derek was opening the door and helping him out of the car.

It was a little unnerving to have him so close now that Stiles had cried his eyes out and was feeling a little more stable.

 

“Well,” Stiles awkwardly began once Derek had shuffled him to the door, “thanks for the ride and all the…” he waved his hand around in vague circles “you know...thanks,” he finished with a bit more genuine emotion.

 

Derek nodded but his eyebrows creased down.

 

“No one’s home. I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone right now. If you want me to go I can call Scott but…”

 

“No!” Stiles quickly interrupted, “no. I mean, honestly? I don’t really want to be around anyone right now but I don’t want to be alone either. I just…but I mean….” Stiles swallowed and kept his eyes firmly on the ground. He could feel the heat on his face and he must be red as a tomato at this point. He was just so out of his depth right now. Give him a blood-thirsty monster any day of the week, but as him to talk about his feelings? Yeah, not so much.

 

Steeling himself for rejection, Stiles finally looked up and met Derek’s eyes. He had the same patient look as before. Suddenly his chest felt a little less tight.

“I would like if you stayed” he finished quietly.

 

Derek smiled a little as he nodded and bent down to pick up the spare key hidden under the door mat and unlocked the door.

 

“Ok, I’m not gonna ask how you knew that was there” Stiles laughed as Derek shrugged shamelessly and walked toward the stairs and his room.

 

Stiles followed but had a better idea when they reached the top of the staircase.

 

“I’m gonna go shower and change ok? You can just turn on the TV or use my laptop if you want. The password is ‘Scottisasappypuppy.’”

 

Derek snorted and grabbed the laptop. Scott and Stiles had been making passwords at each other’s expense for years now. Allison becoming Scott’s obsession made Scott’s passwords much more predictable, but Stile’s much more entertaining. He shook his head at his own stupid jokes and made his way into the bathroom.

 

In the shower, he rubbed his skin raw. The water was almost painfully hot against his skin but he didn’t change the temperature and he didn’t step out until the steam was so thick in the bathroom that he could barely breathe.

 

He still felt dirty.

 

Stiles pulled on the sweatpants and baggy t-shirt he brought in with him. Normally, he slept in just his boxers, but tonight the extra clothing felt comforting.

 

Derek was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed messing around with his laptop when he got back. He looked up but didn’t comment on the redness of Stiles’s skin.

 

 

Stiles stood awkwardly in his own doorway for a moment before Derek patted the space next to him on the bed.

 

“Do you want to watch something? I’ve got ‘How I Met Your Mother’ on, but I can change it” he said, gesturing at the computer in his lap.

 

“No dude, I could definitely go for that right now,” Stiles replied, turning off the lights and walking over to his bed. He squeezed past Derek to recline against the headboard.

 

 

Following suit, Derek arranged the laptop on the bed between them so that they could both see the screen and restarted the episode he had been watching.

 

Stiles let himself get lost in the sitcom for a few episodes. It was something to occupy his mind without requiring too much attention; it was exactly what he needed. Had Derek picked it out for that reason or was it just a coincidence?

 

Derek was a warm, safe presence beside him. They had never been particularly close. Sure, a year spent running away from crazy family members, crazy high school students and their were-lizards, and crazy family member 2.0 left them with an odd antagonistic (mostly because Scott still refused to trust Derek on anything for any reason) camaraderie.

 

Stiles always trusted Derek a little bit more willingly than Scott—after realizing that it was his uncle terrorizing the town and not him, of course. Once Erica and Boyd left, he saw how lost Derek really was in all of this. He was a piece that didn’t quite fit in the fucked-up puzzle formerly known as Beacon Hills.

Stiles could relate to that. He could also relate to the false bravado Derek used to mask his uncertainties and fear.

 

And now he was here, crammed into a twin-sized bed with a traumatized boy who was more than an acquaintance but not quite a friend. Not asking, not pushing, but not leaving either.

 

These days, Stiles barely trusted Scott to be there when he needed him, and his dad had become a lost support to him the moment Scott was bitten.

 

Their pinkies were touching lightly. Stiles curled his hand around Derek’s and started rubbing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb.

 

Derek looked up from the screen and met Stiles’s thoughtful gaze.

 

“Thank you for being here,” Stiles said softly after a beat, “thank you for…” he choked on a sudden surge of emotion. Swallowing and blinking tears from his eyes he continued, “thank you for everything.”

 

Derek smiled a little and shook his head.

 

“You don’t have to thank me; I’m here because I want to be here.”

 

“Besides,” he continued, a growl creeping into his voice, “if I wasn’t here, I would be back at the bank killing everything that moves…”

 

Stiles stiffened slightly at the mention of the bank without quite meaning to, then felt his face flush. God but he hated how weak he was right now.

 

Derek lightly squeezed his hand, wincing apologetically. Stiles forced himself to relax and shook his head.

 

“While I’m totally down for some much-deserved murder,” Stiles began, “I can’t really see that game plan ending well.”

 

Derek returned his smile and _wow._ He looked _really good_ with a genuine smile.

 

“Probably not, no.”

 

Stiles winked and turned back to the show.

 

They watched a few more episodes, this time commenting and joking about one character or another. They officially decided that if their life were a sitcom, Allison and Scott would be the Lily and Marshall of their group.

 

At some point Stiles must have fallen asleep because one moment he was laughing at Canadians being afraid of the dark and the next thing he knows it’s morning and he’s waking up alone in his bed.

 

Part of him is disappointed (which, no, we’re not going to question that right now, brain _thank you very much!)_ and the other part is relieved to have avoided the awkward morning after of their emotional support sleepover or whatever it was that they did last night.

 

He was already showered (again) and dressed when he noticed the note on his bedside table. It listed a phone number at the top and read: “Call me. For anything.”

Scribbled at the bottom, almost like an afterthought, was “Call Scott, he’s probably freaking out.”

 

Stiles smiled as he imagined the eye-roll that likely accompanied the mention of his best friend.

 

His skin felt wrong, foreign. He felt dirty almost down to his bones and he had no idea how to get clean, but for the first time since this nightmare began, Stiles felt like he was gonna be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr!!!](http://xodanielleox.tumblr.com/) Stop by and say hello or share teen wolf feels or whatevs. I'm dying on the inside a little now that papa Stilinski and mama McCall are on the human sacrifice line up T.T


End file.
